Aerangis distincta
| wikispecies= Aerangis distincta | commons = Aerangis distincta | ncbi = }} Эрангис дистинкта ( ) — вид многолетних эпифитных травянистых растений из рода Эрангис семейства Орхидные. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Распространение и экологические особенности Малави (Центральная Африка). Эпифит. Приречные и вечнозелёные леса на высотах от 650 до 1750 метров над уровнем моря. Максимальная и минимальная температура воздуха (день\ночь): Январь — 18-24\13-21°С Февраль — 18-24\13-21°С Март — 18-24\13-21°С Апрель — 18-25\13-21°С Май — 22-27\13-21°С Июнь — 22-27\13-21°С Июль — 25-30\13-21°С Август — 18-30\13-21°С Сентябрь — 18-30\13-21°С Октябрь — 18-27\13-21°С Ноябрь — 18-25\13-21°С Декабрь — 18-25\13-21°С Сезон дождей с октября по март. Северная и южная популяции цветут в разные времена года. На севере во время сезона дождей (ноябрь-декабрь), на юге в начале сухого сезона (март-апрель). Aerangis distincta включен в Приложение II Конвенции CITES. Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Этимология и история описания Вид описан в 1987 году выдающимися современными ботаниками, специалистами по орхидеям Африки — Joyce Stewart (специализируется на ангрекоидных орхидных) и Isobyl la Croix (прожила 22 года в Африке, автор множества статей и книг по орхидеям, редактор престижного Orchid Review). Родовое название Aerangis происходит от греч. aer (воздух) и angos (сосуд, в данном случае имеется в виду шпорец цветка). Видовое название distincta в переводе с латинского имеет следующие значения: упорядоченный, украшенный, усеянный, расчленённый, выдающийсяИ. Х. Дворецкий, Латинско-русский словарь. 1976. Свое название вид получил за глубокий двулопастный вырез на конце листьев по типу рюбьего хвоста, что позволяет без труда определить это растение даже без наличия цветков. Таким образом, видовое определение "distincta" следует понимать в смысле "особенная", "отличная от других"Частное сообщение от автора описания Isobyl la Croix: "The name “distincta” was given to this beautiful species because the deeply bilobed leaves, like a fish’s tail, are different from those of any other species in the genus and so plants can be easily identified even when they are not in flower". 16.05.2009. Английское название — The Distinct Aerangis. Биологическое описание Миниатюрные моноподиальные растения. Стебель короткий, у зрелых растений иногда достигает 15 см. Листья тёмно-зелёные с чёрными точками, 4-16 см в длину и 2-4,8 см в ширину; на конце глубоко двулопастные с расходящимися долями по типу рыбьего хвоста. Розетка листьев располагается в одной плоскости. Соцветие до 27,5 см длиной, несёт 2-5 цветков. Цветки белые, с розоватым оттенком по краю лепестков, самые крупные в роду эрангис: до 7,5 см в диаметре со шпорцем до 15-23 см, с сильным и приятным сладким ночным ароматом. Поллиниев — 2. В культуре Температурная группа умеренная. Цветёт зимой, весной или в начале лета в зависимости от того, где в природе были собраны растенияВидовой очерк на сайте orchidspecies.com. Наиболее предпочтительна посадка на блок. Требования к свету такие же, как у большинства видов Phalaenopsis — яркий рассеянный свет. Относительная влажность воздуха в местах произрастания вида 60-95 %. Полив обильный в период активной вегетации, зимой полив сокращают (в природе в зимний период растение получает влагу от утренних туманов)Видовой очерк на сайте www.rainforest-orchids.co.uk. Важно соблюдать нейтральный баланс pH, так как Aerangis distincta не переносит накопления солей в субстрате и покрывающем корни веламене. Для полива растений используется вода, прошедшая очистку обратным осмосом с добавлением специально рассчитанных доз удобрений. Наличие движения воздуха вокруг корневой системы уменьшает риск возникновения бактериальных и грибковых инфекций. Не следует накрывать корни сфагнумом или другим влагоёмким субстратом. После полива корни должны просыхать достаточно быстро. Примечания Литература * Bulletin of Miscellaneous Information Kew 42 (1): 217. 1987 * Cavestro W, 1998, Aerangis distincta J. Stewart et I.F. La Croix. Orchidophile 29. (134): 219-223 * la Croix I, 1996, Plant portrait: 300. Aerangis distincta. Orchidaceae. Curtis's Bot. Mag. 13. (3): 146-152 Ссылки * [http://www.orchidspecies.com/aerdistincta.htm Видовой очерк и фотографии Aerangis distincta на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia] * [http://www.tropicos.org/name/23516273 Таксономия Aerangis distincta на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden.] Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Орхидные Категория:Травы Категория:Флора Африки